


This Moment In Time

by colazitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor measures his life in moments, not hours - be it with or without Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



The secret to making long distance work, Connor thinks, is not to obsess about it. Of course they have to be aware of it, to coordinate skype chats and visits, but when Connor's not with Troye, he doesn't think about how they're literally a day apart, how many miles of ocean stretch between them and how many hours it's been since they've last spoken, or worse touched. He doesn't measure his time away from Troye - instead he fills it. He films videos and chats to his family. He designs t-shirts and goes to dinner with friends. He does his book tour and listens to hours worth of songs that he finds online on various platforms.

Connor measures his life in moments. That great coffee, the cute kitten on tumblr that made him look up his local shelter AGAIN, the amazing song he'll definitely put on the next compilation.

And when he's with Troye he does the same. There's a memory with Troye to match every memory without Troye.

Troye's arms wrapped around him and his smile buried in the back of Connor's shoulder as he watches him book his flight to LA and his return flight to Sydney. Troye murmuring 'You're amazing. I love you.' and the feeling in his chest when he thinks about _returning_ to Sydney. 'Return' has been attached to LA for long enough to feel normal, but he thinks it'll probably be attached to Troye soon.

Theres the feeling when Troye's face shows up in the video at the Thirst Gala. The feeling when Troye complains about not getting to take Connor's rented suit off him with a text of his pouting face.

The grin he can't quite tamp down every single freaking time he sees an avocado.

And now the feeling of Troye's fingertips tracing the features of his face like he's trying to memorise them.

"I can't believe you came back," Troye says, voice low to match the lighting and, frankly, their level of energy.

Connor grins and thinks of Troye shuffling his feet and asking to stay with Connor for a week because his album sessions were going well and he wasn't ready to leave LA even though his booked time at the air bnb had run out.

"You were there when I booked the flight," Connor says.

Troye smiles. "Yeah."

Connor wiggles closer and presses a chaste kiss to Troye's lips. All that's left from the apprehension the first time they kissed, the first time Connor kissed a boy, the first time either of them kissed the best friend they're in love with, is butterflies. The gentle tickling of fragile wings beating against the walls of his stomach.

"With you is my favorite place," Connor says.

Troye doesn't even tease him for it. Truth is they're both as cheesy as each other.

"Mine too," Troye says instead.

In a few days Connor will hang back with Emma while Troye shoots take after take of his first movie kiss with a boy and all he'll feel is excited and proud. For now he just takes a moment to look at Troye's face without the barrier of a screen and the only thing he's counting are the freckles on the bridge of Troye's nose.

**The End**


End file.
